


Undone

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Getting Back Together, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kakashi Week 2020, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Iruka always feared Kakashi would wind up broken at his door, but Kakashi never imagined it would be like this.His whole body hurts, but what hurts more than that is the way his heart clenches at the realisation of how much pain he’s caused Iruka. He feels it right down to his very soul, and in this moment, Kakashi doesn’t think he’s ever felt like such utter trash.Written for Kakashi Week 2020 - Day 1 - Masks
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually plan to write anything for day 1 (I truly don't have time right now between event and zine planning), but I suddenly found an idea popping in my head at the last moment, and so I rushed in the last 2hrs of the day to get this done. It's short, but I hope you'll enjoy! (and keep an eye out for a post from me on the 16th as I have written a horror fic for Kakashi Week!)

“Stupid, stupid,” Kakashi grits out between pained breaths, his hand pressed firmly against his side as he stumbles through the dark of night, rain pouring heavily over him and sending a chill through his bones. Blood spills between the fingers pressed against his side, the flow never-ceasing despite his best efforts to stem the bleeding. 

Iruka’s apartment door comes into view, and he’s so close. For the first time in his life, he’s using the door, and isn’t it ironic, that Iruka had cried all those months ago and told Kakashi he was scared that one day he’d find him dead outside on his doorstep, and here he was, his life ebbing away and the world suddenly going sideways as darkness rushes up to meet him.

****

Kakashi wakes to the sound of quiet sobs and the feeling of healing chakra flooding his body, probing tendrils knitting flesh back together. His whole body hurts, but what hurts more than that is the way his heart clenches at the realisation of how much pain he’s caused Iruka. He feels it right down to his very soul, and in this moment, Kakashi doesn’t think he’s ever felt like such utter trash. Guilt sits heavy on his chest, almost suffocating, but rather than ignore it this time, he pushes through and rasps out “I’m sorry.”

“So you should be, you fucking idiot,” Iruka starts, pausing to swipe away the tears with his sleeve. “You can’t do this, cut me off and then turn up on my doorstep half dead.” The last words are barely audible as the dam finally breaks and he bursts into tears, his whole body shaking with the force of his grief.

All the things Kakashi wants to say turn to ash on his tongue at the sight of Iruka looking so broken, and so he does the only thing he knows how; he grasps Iruka’s forearm and tugs him down, uncaring of the newly healed injury in his side, and just holds him.

They stay like that for some time, Kakashi just holding Iruka, even long after he’s stopped crying, just simply enjoying this feeling of closeness, of home, that he’s missed like a huge yawning hole in his heart.

“I threw it in the Nako river,” Kakashi whispers, afraid that talking too loud will break this little bubble they find themselves in. 

Iruka pulls back, and immediately Kakashi misses his warmth. “I don’t understand?”

“My ANBU mask. I’m going to tell Tsunade I’m officially retiring. I can’t… I can’t do it anymore, Ru. I can’t be Hound anymore. The nightmares, they’re getting worse, I—”

“Hey, shhh, it’s alright,” Iruka soothes as he helps Kakashi up into a sitting position on the sofa, then settles down next to him. He rests his head on Kakashi’s shoulder and entwines their hands, strong and reassuring. “We’ll get through this together, but you have to stop shutting me out, Kakashi.”

Kakashi tries, but fails to hold back the tears as Iruka continues to murmur soft promises and reassurances, his words so sincere and heartfelt that Kakashi can’t quite believe that he could be so lucky. Most people would have turned their backs on him, most people _have_ , but not Iruka. No, he’s not like anyone else; he’s everything that’s good in this world and Kakashi decides that yes, he is going to allow himself this one good thing in life, the wants of the village be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks and credit to [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira) for being my beta on this fic ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate every single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Add me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896090) by [Kalira podfics (Kalira)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics)




End file.
